Anonim
by Rheyna Rosevelt
Summary: Biarpun ia telah memilah sekardus kartu ucapan, biarpun ia telah menyortir seluruh kotak kado yang ditujukan padanya, biarpun ia telah memeriksa kartu nama pengirim tiap buket bunga... Tak ada yang menyertakan nama orang itu. "Gelukkige verjaardag, Indonesië." "Aku tahu." Happy 68th Birthday, Indonesia!


Wanita itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan pagi tadi. Kebaya merah berhias manik berwarna senada yang tergerai hingga pingganga, dan rok jarik cokelat berpola batik yang telah ia setrika sehari sebelumnya. Wajah kuning langsat bersapu kosmetik minimal itu sedari kemarin bersinar cerah, bibir tipisnya tertekuk membentuk lengkungan ceria. Pukul sepuluh pagi tadi air mata bening memang sempat mengalir menuruni pipinya ketika teks proklamasi yang dulu ikut ia susun dibacakan kembali untuk ke enam puluh delapan kalinya, namun ia segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

Wanita itu, Indonesia, sempat mengingat senyuman kecil yang dilemparkan Bapak Presiden. Juga pemuda-pemudinya dalam seragam putih rapi dengan peci hitam berbaris rapi, dengan ketegasan dan kekompakan luar biasa berhasil mengibarkan kain sakral merah-putih setiang penuh. Ah, ia harus ingat untuk menyalami gadis pembawa bendera itu nanti.

Selain para pejabat dalam negeri berikut barisan militernya, pada tenda undangan hadir pula beberapa warga negara asing. Rata-rata mereka duduk di kedutaan. Juga beberapa personifikasi negara lain yang menyempatkan diri untuk hadir pada upacara sakral ini. Indonesia sempat menangkap sosok Australia, Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia, Timor…

Wanita itu menutup pintu ruangan pribadinya yang berada persis di jantung Istana Negara seraya mengusap mata lagi. _Hah, kau ini cengeng sekali_! Indonesia mencibir dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Walau tegar dan kuat tekadnya, ia juga sedikit sensitif. Apalagi bila menyinggung hal-hal pribadi seperti perayaan kemerdekaan –atau ulang tahunnya ini. Ingin sekali rasanya memeluk tamu-tamu istimewanya satu-persatu. Yah, biar adiknya ter_sayang_ itu, Malaysia, sempat sekali mengusili. Untung Indonesia berhasil menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak melayang pada hari spesial ini. (Tapi ia tak janji akan menahannya lagi pada kesempatan lain, lho.)

Indonesia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Barisan buket bunga hadiah dari personifikasi negara-negara lain disusun rapi di sudut sana, bervariasi mulai dari mawar hingga lili putih (Eh, apa yang dilakukan buket _hibiscus_ itu di sini?). Lalu, di sebelahnya, tumpukan rapi kado berbagai ukuran dengan hiasan-hiasan pita yang tampak rumit dan mewah. Warna yang melapisi kotak-kotak kado tersebut bermacam-macam, mulai dari yang monokrom tunggal warna hingga yang bersemburat warna pelangi (Ada satu kotak kecil dengan pola Union Jack di dekat kotak lain yang bermotif bunga sakura. Indonesia tersenyum melihatnya).

Satu kardus besar yang memenuhi seperdelapan ruangannya diletakkan jauh di sudut lain, sedikit terpencil dari kawan-kawannya. Ketika Indonesia menghampiri kotak setinggi satu setengah meter itu dan menunduk, tulisan 'Made in USA' terketik rapi pada labelnya.

Indonesia menghela napas, namun ia tak melenyapkan senyumnya. Kotak yang ini, mungkin akan dibukanya di luar ruangan, sekadar untuk mengantisipasi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi dalam ruangannya yang penuh dengan dokumen negara. Yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana America.

Nyaris seratus pesan ia terima hari itu. Semuanya berisi hal yang sama: Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia! Diikuti dengan berbagai harapan yang ditujukan padanya, doa-doa singkat yang mengandung makna dalam ketika dibaca seorang personifikasi negara, juga beberapa memuat kalimat permohonan maaf karena tak bisa hadir dalam upacara kemerdekaannya. Yang lainnya mengungkapkan harapan mereka agar dapat menjalin persahabatan lebih erat dengannya.

Indonesia tersenyum lebih lebar biar rasa nyeri perlahan muncul di kedua pipi. Ingin sekali ia membalas pesan tersebut satu-persatu dengan beribu ucapan terima kasih dan seterusnya. Sayang, biar ini hari ulang tahunnya, bukan berarti ini hari santai untuknya.

Tetapi, biarpun ia telah memilah sekardus kartu ucapan, biarpun ia telah menyortir seluruh kotak hadiah untuknya, biarpun ia telah memeriksa kartu nama pengirim tiap buket bunga…

Tak ada yang menyertakan nama orang itu.

**.:xxx:.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers/ World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Anonim © Rheyna Rosevelt**

**OCs © *shrug***

I make no commercial profit within this fanfiction

**Warning:**

**Ketidak akuratan bahasa asing | OC fem!Indonesia | probably OOC | Hetero pairing | Judul aneh bin gak nyambung | Apalagi summary-nya **

Don't like, don't read. Got it?

Reviews highly appreciated.

**.:xxx:.**

Sudah satu jam ia berdiam diri di ruangannya, membuka berbagai kado dan memindahkan buket-buket bunga ke dalam puluhan vas unik aneka bentuk. Kado dari America masih belum ia buka. Mungkin nanti, seraya minta bantuan beberapa orangnya.

Indonesia mengernyit seraya meletakkan pot bonsai sakura pada _green house _dekat kolam Istana Negara. Hei, yang benar saja. Nesia tahu orang itu tidak sedang dalam hubungan yang baik dengannya sekarang. Tapi, tolong, deh. Memang orang itu remaja galau yang suka lama-lama menyimpan dendam, apa? Bahkan pesan darinya saja nihil keberadaannya.

Indonesia memijat dahi. Sungguh, ini bukan berarti ia menantikan kado dari orang itu atau apa, lho. Bukan berarti juga ia rindu padanya! Cuma… kalau ingin hubungan bilateral mereka tetap berjalan, sebaiknya orang itu, minimal, mengucapkan kata selamat ulang tahun, kek. Bukan, bukan hubungan romansa! Hubungan bilateral! Bi-la-te-ral. Dan, tidak. Tidak ada udang dibalik batu dalam hubungannya dengan orang itu.

Tapi, yah, Indonesia mengakui, ia sedikit kecewa mengetahui tak ada satupun paket kiriman dari negara orang itu ia terima. Sedikit, lho. (Iya, Indonesia. Iya.)

Kalau ada salah seorang pegawainya memasuki ruangan dan mengatakan bahwa raut Indonesia telah berubah muram, pasti wanita itu akan melempari pegawainya dengan benda terdekat yang bisa ia capai. CPU komputer, misalnya.

Walaupun raut Indonesia memang muram saat ini.

Tok. Tok.

"Ha?" Indonesia berbalik menghadap pintu ruangannya begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari luar. "Siapa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Justru suara langkah berderap menjauh yang terdengar.

Indonesia mengernyit. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa lorong di depannya kosong.

Kernyitannya makin dalam. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, namun sepertinya tak ada yang aneh…

Itu, sampai saat ia hendak menutup pintu ruangannya kembali, pandangannya tertuju pada lantai. Di situlah, buket tulip jingga berhias pita merah-putih itu tergeletak. Anonim. Tanpa nama.

Indonesia tak segera mengambilnya. Ia menatap buket yang tak jelas pengirimnya itu dengan nanar. Tulip. Buket tulip. Tulip jingga. Tulip oranye…

Oranye…

"_Anda suka tanaman cengkeh ini?"_

_Indonesia muda menurunkan keranjang bambunya untuk menunjukkan butiran-butiran bunga cengkeh yang berwarna merah kecokelatan. _

_Orang itu menggeleng. "Wanginya memang enak, Indi__ë, tapi aku lebih suka tulip. Tulip oranje. Sayangnya, aku tak melihat tanaman itu dikembangbiakkan di sini.__"_

Manik cokelat gelap itu berkedip sekali. Segera, ia membungkuk dan meraih buket itu. Harum tulip yang masih kuncup itu segera menguar, menandakan bahwa bunga itu masih segar. Plastik bening yang membungkusnya diikat dengan pita merah-putih, jelas sekali menandakan bahwa buket itu memang ditujukan padanya, Indonesia.

Dan pengirimnya adalah… orang itu? Ah, masa. Nggak mungkin. Luxemburg juga suka dengan tulip oranye. Ya, mungkin ini dari si Luxie!

"Mbak… Mbak Nesia!"

Indonesia menoleh ke arah seorang pegawai yang tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Pegawai-pegawai biasa di Istana Negara memang mengenalnya sebagai 'Mbak Nesia', seorang wanita penting negara. Tentu saja, perihal mengenai personifikasi negara memang sangat dilindungi dan dirahasiakan. Jadi, ia tak bisa mengambil resiko orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai Indonesia, kecuali beberapa pejabat tinggi negara saja.

"Ya?" tanya Indonesia heran.

"Lihat, tidak?"

"Lihat apa, Pak?" Indonesia makin heran.

"Bule, Mbak! Tadi ada bule lari menyusup masuk, dan saya lihat dia lari melalui lorong ini, mbak!"

"Bule…" tangan Indonesia mencengkeram buketnya makin kencang. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Tidak, Indonesia tidak mengharapkan ciri-ciri orang itu ada pada bule aneh yang menyusup masuk ini.

"Rambutnya pirang jabrik. Dia pakai syal bergaris-garis warna biru-putih. Lihat, tidak –lho, Mbak Nesia?"

Pegawai itu segera menangkap buket bunga yang dijatuhkan wanita di depannya. Matanya menatap 'Mbak Nesia' dengan was-was, dilihatnya wanita itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan gemetar.

"Mbak? Mbak tidak apa-apa?" tanya si pegawai, sedikit terkejut melihat mata Indonesia perlahan melebar.

Indonesia sendiri tidak segera menjawab. Pandangannya nanar menatap lantai keramik Istana Negara. Ciri-ciri bule ini… rambut jabrik, syal biru-putih…

Tak salah lagi, bule ini…

"Mbak?"

Ucapan si pegawai barusan berhasil menyadarkan Indonesia. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas yang perlahan muncul pada matanya. Segera, ia menyusun senyum kecil dan menyambar buketnya kembali.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa, kok. Dan aku tidak lihat ada bule, Pak."

Ah, hebatnya kemampuan kamuflase Indonesia.

Pegawai itu mengangguk kecil. "Oh, ya. Baiklah. Akan saya lihat di lorong utara sana. Anda yakin baik-baik saja?"

Setelah memastikan wanita itu mengangguk, sang pegawai berlari kembali menuju arah yang ia sebutkan.

**.:xxx:.**

Handphone Indonesia berdering begitu wanita itu menutup pintu ruangan, mengumandangkan ringtone salah satu lagu nasionalnya. Ia berjalan untuk meraih perangkat komunikasi itu dan, tanpa melirik _caller ID_-nya, langsung menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

Suara yang didengarnya di seberang sana tak lebih dari deru napas tersengal-sengal.

"… hah, orang-orangmu kuat sekali ya kalau disuruh mengejar orang asing."

Sama seperti sebelumnya, nyaris saja Indonesia menjatuhkan handphonenya.

"Indië?" Suara berat itu muncul lagi, nadanya sedikit khawatir karena lawan bicaranya tak kunjung menjawab. "Kau di sa-"

"Neth!" sembur Indonesia. "Kurang ajar kau, ya! Tak usah pakai acara susup-menyusup segala, kenapa? Kalau aku jantungan, kau mau tanggung jawab, hah?"

Suara tawa kecil, kontras dengan emosi yang baru saja Indonesia lampiaskan.

"_Gelukkige verjaardag, Indonesi__ë_."

"Aku tahu." Biar hatinya spontan terasa ringan begitu mendengar kalimat itu, Indonesia tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rasa kesal masih membekas pada hatinya.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu, pasti kau tak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan setelah ini."

Wanita itu menghela napas. Orang ini, Netherlands –Belanda, Kompeni, dan masukkan panggilan ketiganya di sini- masih saja seperti dulu. Dibalik sikap cueknya yang minta ampun dan kepelitan yang maha agung (jangan tulis ketampanan di sini), orang ini tetap saja kekanakan.

"Kau mau bilang apa memangnya?"

Bahkan, walaupun mereka tak bertatap muka sekarang, Indonesia bisa mendengar senyum kecil terpulas pada pria lawan bicaranya.

Dan 'kalimat misteri' yang akan diucapkan Netherlands ini, harusnya, ia sudah bisa menerka. Harusnya.

"_Ik hou van jou."_

Wajah Indonesia spontan memerah. Berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang biasa –dan bukan suara melengking yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah malu-malu kucing, Indonesia berbisik.

"… yang itu juga, aku sudah tahu, kok."

.

.

.

[End]

A/N: Didedikasikan pada Indonesia, biar telat sehari. Dirgahayu Indonesia pada usia ke-68-mu! Semoga jaya selalu, ya~!

Ide kecil ini terlintas beberapa saat setelah saya mengikuti prosesi upacara penurunan bendera. Dan oneshot yang selesai dalam waktu dua hari, memecahkan rekor untuk oneshot tercepat yang pernah saya tulis. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan, silahkan beritahu saya lewat review, ya.

Oke, saya kembali hiatus lagi~ #dor

Sekuel? :3


End file.
